


if only you let me in

by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: stiles/derek ficlets [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Derek and Stiles are Neighbors, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Laura Hale, Neighbors, Snowed In, mentioned Cora Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i know we hate each other but it’s christmas eve and your flight was cancelled please come inside"</p>
            </blockquote>





	if only you let me in

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a tumblr ficlet [here!](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/133692339662/hi-erica-iiiiiiiif-you-really-want-to-write)

“Stiles?” Derek calls out, knocking on his neighbour’s door. He hates this. He hates this with every fiber of his being. He went out of his way to avoid Stiles because he _didn’t_  want to go out of his way avoiding Stiles. He finds their interactions more amusing than anything, despite the fact that they both settled on hating one another the first day they met.

Stiles, of course, doesn’t feel the same way about Derek. He even _growled_  at him the last time they saw each other. Derek had almost thought that Stiles was impersonating him, to be honest, but then Stiles had sniffed like an offended cat and stormed out of the elevator. He had told the story to Cora though, and she’d doubled over laughing because she was pretty sure they were made for each other.

They couldn’t be though. That would require them to spend more then ten seconds together without bitching about something. Derek’s not sure what it is about Stiles but he manages to irritate him to no end. Yet, he’s positive that Stiles could say the same about him.

“Stiles, open up! I know you’re in there!” Derek shouts through the door, pounding a bit harder.

The door swings open and Derek’s fist almost smokes Stiles is the face. He dodges it though, eyes narrowing on him. “Whoa, dude! Can you sound more like you’re about to murder me, _seriously?”_

“Wha–”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “ _Stiles, open up! I know you’re in there!_  Like, dude. That’s what taunting murderers say before they catch their victim. Or do you not watch TV or movies?”

Derek’s lips part; his shoulders fall. He should have known this wasn’t going to be easy. “What’s shoved up your ass?”

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” Stiles bites back. He puts his hand up against the wall, blocking the doorway fully now. Derek steps forward, just slightly, because he wants to catch a whiff of Stiles’ scent. He always smells like freshly baked cookies. It’s inciting, and it drives Derek crazy. Laura would be the first in line to tease Derek about his love of cookies.

“Maybe I would,” Derek says, dropping his voice into a soft, smooth tone. Stiles’ eyes widen, his mouth opens, but he doesn’t say anything to that. Derek gives him a tight smile. “Listen, I know your flight was cancelled because of the bad weather, and this apartment gets drafty since the windows suck. Why don’t you come over?”

Stiles squawks. Derek is alarmed for a moment before he realizes that Stiles wasn’t just caught off guard by the offer, he _doesn’t believe him._  Stiles’ skeptical gaze holds his. “Why? I’m not having sex with you.”

“I didn’t ask you to?” Derek says, huffing. He narrows his eyes, tightens his jaw. “Look, I know we hate each other, but it’s Christmas Eve, and neither of us are getting out of this building. We might as well have dinner together. You can take my offer or leave it. My door will be unlocked if you decide to join me.”

Derek turns on his heel before storming back towards his apartment door. He pauses when Stiles calls out a soft ‘Hey!’ and turns to look at him. Stiles has his head popped out from the doorway, watching Derek with those eyes of his. Derek swallows, attempting to get rid of the lump in his throat. “How’d you know my flight was cancelled? Some of them are still getting out of the city.”

He scoffs. “Stiles, your thin bedroom wall is my thin bedroom wall. I hear _everything.”_

Stiles’ look of horror cracks a smile on Derek’s face and he goes into his apartment again. He doesn’t lock the door, just like he said, and he steps into the kitchen.

This year, his parents had decided to take off on a cruise for the holidays. Derek thinks they work too hard, and deserve the vacation somewhere warm and not freezing cold like it is in New York City. But then Laura and Cora had both taken that as an excuse to go be with their significant others. Laura’s spending Christmas Eve with Lydia; Cora’s with Isaac and his friends - Scott, Allison, and some girl named, Kira. Erica and Boyd were supposed to come in to visit with their siblings, Tracy and Alicia, but their flight was cancelled yesterday.

He told everyone it was fine. It didn’t matter that they wouldn’t be doing their annual Christmas traditions. He was a big boy; he could handle skipping it this year. The truth is that he looks around his _awesomely_  decorated apartment and he wishes he hadn’t been so quick to agree.

Derek already hates this Christmas. Spending a night with Stiles couldn’t make it worse. But then even _he_  didn’t want to spend the night with him. Really, Derek can’t win this year.

He’s in the middle of peeling himself a potato to mash when his door swings open.

“You can’t just say things like that and leave me!” Stiles shouts, storming in. The door slams shut behind him. He looks around ahead of him before he sees Derek in the kitchen. “How much have you heard? Be honest with me.”

Derek’s lips curl upward and he shrugs. “I meant it when I said _everything,_ Stiles.”

Stiles covers his face. “Oh _godddd.”_

“That sounds familiar,” Derek teases.

“Fuck off!” Stiles says, but he’s laughing now and peeking at Derek through his fingers. “No wonder why you hate me so much. Um, last Saturday, were you–?”

“Home and reading on my bed? Yeah,” Derek says, smiling. He grabs a couple more potatoes from his bag and starts peeling them. He nods at the carrots on the counter. “Want to peel those?”

Stiles nods, joining him. He grabs a knife after Derek points out the drawer and sets up beside him at the counter. “I’m so sorry.”

“Five times. Impressive,” Derek jokes. He’s not sure what’s changed between them. He figures it’s because he’s lonely and wants to spend Christmas Eve with someone. It’s nice though, the way Stiles has seemed to lower his guard already. He hadn’t even made a snipping comment about how Derek shouldn’t tell him what to do like he had that one time Derek had told him to have a good day.

Stiles hip checks him and says, “If we’re going to have dinner together, we are _not_  allowed to talk about me getting off.”

Derek knows immediately what his sister would have said to that. And for some reason, Laura’s words are tumbling out of his mouth. “Oh, but that’s going to take away all the fun.”

Stiles laughs, shaking his head. “Shut up, dude. You didn’t have to listen, you know.”

Derek’s eyes flicker to Stiles’ lips without him realizing. He quietly says, “I didn’t mind too much. You have some…ah, interesting noises.”

“Oh god, I’m leaving.” But Stiles doesn’t drop the carrot in his hand. He just laughs hard enough that his cheeks get a little rosy.

“Sorry you couldn’t be home with your family,” Derek says, quietly. “I heard you talking the other night about how good it would be to be home.”

Stiles looks a little less surprised this time, but he nods. “Thanks, man. I was looking forward to it. My dad isn’t alone though. He went to my best bro’s mom’s place for dinner so at least there’s that.”

“That’s nice,” Derek answers. He throws the potato skins into the garbage. “Is your friend home too?”

“Yeah. He absolutely _loves_  Christmas. He takes three weeks off and goes home early. I can’t really afford to do that, which is why I was flying out today. I only have the next four days off work.” Stiles shrugs. “Him and his mom, Melissa, will take care of my dad though. What about your family?”

Derek shrugs. “Parents decided to take a cruise just the two of them. My sister, Laura–”

“Oh, I’ve met her. What a beautiful, _terrifying_  woman,” Stiles says, shaking his head. “Remind me to never piss her off. She scares me more than you do.”

“I scare you?”

“Nawh,” Stiles says, laughing. “But you look like you want to when your eyebrows come together and your jaw gets all tight.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Laura is spending her Christmas with her girlfriend, Lydia, and then–”

“Lydia who?” Stiles interrupts again.

“Do you ever just let people _talk?”_  Derek asks. “Lydia…Martin or Marrish or something.”

“Oh boy, that’s interesting. Because my friend Lydia Martin just started dating a hot woman who goes by Laura. We’re supposed to meet when I go home this weekend.”

Derek pauses to look at Stiles. He tilts his head. “Small world. Laura seems happy with her.”

“Well, no wonder why. You don’t know Lydia like I do. She’s just as terrifying. Laura and Lydia are going to run this world if we let them,” Stiles says, amused. “Not that anyone could let them do anything or stop them from doing something. We’re so screwed, buddy.”

Derek shrugs. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind it if Laura ran the world. She’d probably get a lot of good stuff done because _no one_  stands in the way of Laura and getting what she wants.

“Cora,” Derek continues, “is my baby sister. She’s actually with her boyfriend–boy-toy–boy-something–Isaac. She won’t stop talking about his friends though. There’s three of them. Allison, Kira, and Scott. I swear, the way she talks about them, I wouldn’t be surprise if they all end up together in some complicated mess.”

“Wait, oh my god, _no. Cora is your sister?”_  Stiles all but shouts.

Derek stops prepping food for a moment to sigh. “You’re friends with them too?”

“Yeah! Scott. That’s my best friend. My dad’s spending time with him and his mom. He’s dating Allison and Kira right now, ‘cause they’re poly, but he also wouldn’t shut up about his friend, Isaac, and I was literally just whining to Lydia about how they’ll probably all date and I’m still going to be single forever!”

Derek snorts, amused. “Even _smaller_  world. So…does this mean you live in Beacon Hills?”

“Yeah. Well, I don’t live there. I live here. But I’m from there. So you must be the famous Derek Hale. I honestly did not recognize you whatsoever, and had no idea you were related to Laura and Cora.” Stiles frowns at his carrots. “Oh god. Oh _god._  Your sisters probably have known for a while. I’m so embarrassed. I should just go…”

Derek frowns. “I thought we were finally getting along?”

“Yeah, but–Derek, it’s just, I’ve said some things about you and I just..”

“I don’t care,” Derek says, shrugging. “I just want some company tonight. Is that okay with you?”

Stiles hesitates before he starts tending to his carrots again. “You’re going to hate me even more after you talk to your sisters, you know.”

Derek doesn’t say anything for a moment. Then he starts directing Stiles around the kitchen. They don’t make any more small talk, but cook together in a comfortable silence. Derek knows some of what Stiles has said about him before. He’s heard him complaining before in his bedroom, on the phone with someone. But he’d once called him the ‘most attractive murderer ever’ because he always commented on Derek’s supposedly murderous glare.

Whatever Stiles has said about him, well, Derek figures it can wait. He had been enjoying himself.

Once everything’s done and they’ve sat down at Derek’s small table to eat, Stiles seems to be in a better mood. “Jesus, we made so much food. Were you aware there were only two of us?”

Derek nods. “Yeah, but you can take some stuff home for leftovers. Did the airport reschedule your flight?”

“Yeah. It doesn’t leave until two in the afternoon though. Did you want to see if there were still empty seats on it?”

Derek shakes his head. “No, my sister’s were pretty happy about spending it with their partners.”

“But–what–you’re spending it alone then?” Stiles asks, his fork leaving his mouth and hovering. “Dude, that _sucks.”_

Derek shrugs. “It’s okay. It’s just another day.”

Stiles shakes his head. “Not really. And I’m going to take a shot in the dark, you know, with all these Christmas decorations you have up, and say that you love the holidays?”

“I do. Don’t make this into a big deal, Stiles. My family just has different ideas of what makes the holidays than I do. I want them to do whatever makes them happy,” Derek says.

“At your expense? Seems a bit selfish to me.”

Derek shrugs. “Not a big deal. Tell me about your job or something.”

“Well, I’m currently working in a bakery. The hours are a bit rough, so sometimes I don’t get enough sleep and it makes me super cranky,” Stiles says, ducking his head. When he looks up again, there’s a small smile on his lips. “You have first hand experience with that, though.”

“I didn’t realize you were a baker. What’s the bakery called? I’ll have to stop by sometime,” Derek says, smiling.

Stiles seems to relax. “It’s called _Caitlin’s Sweetie Pies._ If you tell Heather at the cash that I sent you there, you’ll get a discount.”

Derek’s surprised by the offer, but secretly pleased. “Thanks.”

Stiles shrugs, like it’s not a big deal. But Derek thinks otherwise. Stiles asks him, “You seem like a pretty private guy. I’m surprised that you were even willing to be around me after some of the shit I’ve said and done to you.”

Derek grins. “You’d also be surprised how much I enjoy being around you.”

Stiles’ eyebrows go up. “I–”

“I never really hated you; you just drive me crazy sometimes.”

Stiles’ face breaks out into a huge smile. “You drive me crazy sometimes too.”

 

♚♞♚♞♚

 

It’s four hours later. Dinner had been cleaned up, and Derek had learned that Stiles was a sucker for board games. They’d played a few rounds of some games that Derek had in his closet. He’d been pleasantly surprised at how much they’d laughed, and how they’d forgotten whose turn it was because they’d gotten into some great conversation.

They’re hovering in the doorway, because Stiles had eventually suggested going home. Derek doesn’t really want him to leave. He feels awkward asking him to stay though. It implied more than Derek necessarily wanted.

“I had fun,” Stiles starts.

“Me too,” Derek says, unsure where to go from there.

“Thanks for inviting me over. I’m sorry I haven’t been the best neighbour but…I’m going to try to do better,” Stiles says, smiling. “Maybe we could get dinner again or something.”

“Sure. And you’re a decent neighbour, Stiles. I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot,” Derek says, wondering how it’s possible to hear his heartbeat right now.

“Great. Well, thanks again. Merry Christmas. I’m sure we’ll talk again when I get back and–”

Derek steps forward to kiss him. He had meant to ask. Really, he had been thinking about how to ask in his head. But they’d had some wine while they played board games and he thinks it’s gone to his head. His hands are cupping Stiles’ cheeks, and his lips are against his. He can barely believe it when Stiles starts to kiss him back. He pushes Derek against the wall and rubs his body against Derek’s.

When they pull apart, they’re panting.

“What was that for?” Stiles breathes.

“I just thought–”

“You thought right. I just–I think there could be something good here,” Stiles whispers, his voice shaking a little. Derek rubs his thumb across Stiles’ lips. He can’t resist. Stiles smiles and says, “I don’t want to rush it in case there is.”

Derek nods. “Okay. I hope you have a good night, and safe flight tomorrow.”

“Thanks. Merry Christmas, Derek,” Stiles whispers. He presses his lips against Derek’s briefly before he finally opens the door and heads out. Derek sighs, leaning his back against the closed door.

He whispers, “Merry Christmas, Stiles” before he shuts off the lights and walks towards his bedroom. When he settles into his bed, having to adjust himself a few times, he closes his eyes. That’s when he hears Stiles’ voice through the wall.

_“Derek?”_ Stiles says, but it almost sounds like a whisper.

“Yeah?” he says, louder than he means to.

_“Tonight was kind of perfect,”_ Stiles answers through the wall.  _“Thanks for not pressuring me to stay.”_

Derek doesn’t know what to say to that; he’s realizing that his hand has slipped down his pants now. He sighs softly, wishing he could resist Stiles’ voice. Louder though, he says, “No problem, Stiles. I’m looking forward to our first date.”

_“Me too,”_ is the response he gets. Then a softer, _“Good night, Derek.”_

“Night, Stiles.”

 Derek wears the smallest smile as he starts to work his hand. He’s always been a quiet guy, but he’s going to make an exception tonight. He’s going to drive Stiles just as crazy as he has been driving Derek for _months._  Derek arches his back and lets out a soft moan.

He hears Stiles say,  _“Fuck.”_

The sounds from Stiles’ apartment spurs him on for the next half-hour, turns him on the more Stiles whimpers from the other side of the wall, and he finishes with a soft “thank you” that he hopes Stiles hears.

 

♚♞♚♞♚

 

Their first date ends up being New Year’s Eve, after Derek discovered that Stiles had mostly whined about how attractive he’d found him to all of his friends. The date starts out well, but Stiles spends most of the night complaining about how loud Derek had been on Christmas Eve. 

He promises to make Derek louder, and they leave their friend’s New Year’s party two hours early. No one seems surprised, only a little relieved.

Stiles keeps his promise. Twice.

 

♚♞♚♞♚

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here!](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
